Catch Your Wave
by Vixenfur
Summary: It's Valentine's day, and Makoto takes Haru to the aquarium for a date. Everything goes pretty well until Haru's too close to open water. MakoHaru one-shot, fluffier than cotton candy, and a gift to a dear friend of mine who needs to smile tonight.


**A/N: Happy Belated Valentine's Day! This goes out to my best friend Alyssa- she's been through some shit these past few days and I wanted to cheer her up with ice cream; things didnt quite work and we couldn't do that today, so I decided to write a MakoHaru prompt she asked for last year at some point- never got to it until now (this solidifies my claim that I never forget something asked of me), but the timing is just right. My other readers, enjoy this bit of fluff.**

* * *

As cliche as it sounds, Makoto was beyond excited for Valentine's Day.

He had to stop himself from prancing all the way to Haru's place, receiving affectionate smiles from passerby's when they saw his bouquet and heart-shaped box tucked under his arm, all complete with a dreamy expression one could only describe as love.

"Haru!" Makoto's voice practically sang after a knock or two.

Shockingly, Haru swung the door open, fully dressed and ready, looking up at Makoto with what others would describe as a stoic expression, but it made Makoto's heart jump a bit. That look… it was too affectionate for him to handle, and he nearly burst with the emotion in his heart at the sight of Haru's expression.

"Makoto?" Haru murmured, fixated on the objects in Makoto's hands. Remembering what he was holding, Makoto smiled and held out a bouquet of light pink roses and a heart-shaped box of chocolates (chocolates that he made himself, to be exact, with only the kinds of chocolates and sweets he knew Haru enjoyed). Haru stated at them more before gingerly taking the flowers, turning away just as his ears burned red.

"Thank you," He murmured and shuffled back into his kitchen, placing the flowers in a vase and returning to Makoto to stand on his tiptoes and place a soft kiss on Makoto's lips. Makoto was still smiling as he kissed Haru back, and his eyes opened when he felt something soft. He looked down at his hand in surprise, not noticing that Haru had grabbed something on his way over to Makoto.

"Happy… Valentine's day," Haru spoke softly and looked at his feet, and Makoto lifted a plush bear to his face, holding a heart that said 'Love U!' and attached to it was a package of caramels, Makoto's favorite.

"Haru…" He breathed, then laughed and threw his arms around Haru, giving him a huge, warm hug. "Haru, I'm so happy! This is so thoughtful…!" Before he knew it he had spun Haru around, and Haru was making small noises of protest but otherwise clinging to Makoto and blushing harder. Makoto even managed to plant a kiss on Haru's lips and cheeks, making Haru squirm and close his eyes embarrassedly.

"Are you ready to leave?" Makoto asked with a beaming smile once he set Haru down onto his feet again. Haru nodded and scratched at his head, then followed Makoto out the house. By the time they were walking alongside the beach, Haru had gingerly taken his hand when he was sure no one was looking, and Makoto, somehow, felt hundreds of times happier, squeezing his hand back.

Eventually their walk came to an end at their date destination; the aquarium. Haru's eyes shimmered as they walked inside, no longer holding hands because Makoto had the map and was trying to figure out where they should go first, absentmindedly asking Haru what he wanted to do. Haru, though, was far too distracted with the water surrounding him everywhere, the schools of glittering fish and various creatures mixed within. Makoto called his name a few times, but ended up following anyways, going along with Haru's trance-like state as he drifted from exhibit to exhibit, occasionally pointing a figure and saying the species of the animal he was focused on. Makoto would smile and tell him any random facts he knew about the animal, much to Haru's joy.

"Ah, Haru," Makoto put his hand on Haru's shoulder to catch Haru's attention as they approached the next area of the aquarium. "They have a dolphin show starting in ten minutes, want to go?" Haru's eyes widened in surprise and excitement, and he turned to look where tickets were being sold.

That was enough for Makoto to understand. "Well, lets go, then," Makoto encouraged and lead Haru to said ticket booth, purchasing two and leading Haru to the clearing around the massive pool of water. Slick gray fins bobbed over the surface occasionally, only to slip back down.

"Oh, they have open seats here," Makoto mused and lead Haru to two seats in the front row. "Lucky!" He gazed around at the water and watched Haru's expressions and reactions to the dolphin's graceful leaping in and out of the water.

Shortly, the show began with music, an announcer and many fun tricks. The trainers came out and tossed food to the dolphins as they performed various spins and twirls in the air and the water. Eventually, a trainer asked for a few volunteers.

Makoto had only seen Haru's hand move so fast while he was swimming.

"Whoa, okay!" The announcer pointed to Haru. "The young man in the front, come on up!" Eyes gleaming, Haru stood and strode over, standing next to a few little kids, who peered up at Haru with curiosity and maybe confusion.

They had the volunteers feed the dolphins, and Makoto was snapping pictures of Haru on his phone, loving the excited expression in Haru's eyes. He wasn't smiling on the outside, in fact, he looked bored out of his mind, but Makoto could see his eyes and how fixated he was with the dolphins.

Unfortunately this peace did not last for long.

As soon as they had the volunteers pet the dolphins, Haru was removing his shirt and swinging a leg over the edge of the pool. Everyone gasped and the trainers lunged forward to stop Haru, but Makoto was quicker- he was up and pulled Haru away in an instant, apologizing multiple times, even after they were forced to leave. Once they were walking back from the aquarium, though, Makoto was laughing.

"I should of known taking you there was not the best choice," he joked, and Haru looked up at him with a shine in his eyes.

"They wanted me to come in," he admitted to Makoto, "I think I speak dolphin."

Makoto smiled and grabbed Haru's hand again, lacing their fingers together. "I'm sure you do, Haru."

"Makoto, I'm serious," Haru insisted, pouting at Makoto as they strode along the beach. "I want one. Will you get me a dolphin?"

"Haru…" Makoto chuckled and squeezed his hand. "I'll do my best. Maybe next Valentine's Day?"

Haru was silent, and he turned his head to look straight ahead. "Okay."

Makoto laughed a bit and swung their hands a bit. "You're so cute, Haru." At that, Haru shot him a glare and his cheeks flushed a light red.

"Makoto, I'm serious," Haru insisted, and Makoto only smiled wider.


End file.
